


Someone to Trust

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Happy Tony Stark, Peter is gay, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter comes out to Tony





	Someone to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the title anyway disclaimer I'm a lesbian & not out to my family so idk how coming out works but peter's a brave boy & he definitely does anyway im gonna stop ranting here

****Tony Stark was happy. Pepper was in a good mood this morning, which meant more kissing and smiling, which made him happy.

He spent the day working in the lab making adjustments to Peter's new suit that would keep him safe if he ever decided to risk his life again. He reinforced the fabric around his torso so he couldn't get stabbed or shot into important organs that easily, he built an oxygen filter into his mask so he could breathe underwater for a certain time and he improved the safety on his parachute. He also added an alarm in case Peter ever tried to coax Ned into hacking the suit again or he got sick. He felt a little bad about it, but he did it to keep Peter safe. That was part of being a mentor, and Tony wanted to do this right. Most of it worked out the way he wanted to and knowing he reduced the chances for he kid to kill himself took a huge weight off his shoulders.

He couldn't wait to see his face when Peter saw the new suit. He checked his watch. Where was Peter anyway? Happy was supposed to pick him up and take him to the compound for the weekend. Tony had so much planned. From combat training with vision to lab time and he even planned time to help Peter with his homework. Not that he didn't think Peter would be able to do it alone. He just liked the idea of discussing calculus and chemistry with the kid. Howard Stark probably couldn't relate, he thought bitterly. He knew Peter looked up to him. Since his uncle died he didn't have a father figure, and Tony didn't think he could be that for him, but maybe a little bit.  

**//**

Something isn't right with Peter.  According to Happy, he'd barely talked in the car and the whole two hours since he arrived he seemed distracted.

He didn't even look the slightest bit excited when Tony let him into his workshop and he barely reacted to the nicknames he hates. Something's going on with the kid and Tony wants to help, but he doesn't know what to do. Should he just ask Peter, should he leave him alone? He hates seeing Peter this sad.

Tony would gladly take back the overly excited, reckless teenager screaming into his ear about something if it meant Peter stopped looking like this.  

He is terrible at kids. This is exactly the reason him and Pepper never got so far as have the children talk, aside from the fact that neither had time it's so obvious Tony Stark is no children person, they probably put it on his  _Wikipedia_  page. He is afraid he'll become like Obadiah or Howard, he really meant it when he told Peter he wanted to "break the cycle of shame". He just doesn't know how to ask a fifteen year old boy what's going on with him.  

At dinner, Peter looks like he's about to cry and barely eats. 

"Underoos?" Tony brings himself to ask, "Peter, come on, tell me what's wrong." 

Not that he read any mentoring articles FRIDAY suggested him or anything, but maybe it was best to just follow his intuition. 

Peter puts down the cutlery for a second and picks it up again. 

"It's nothing Mr Stark." 

Tony scoffs, "Anyone ever tell you you're a terrible liar?" 

Peter flinches and looks away. Shit.  

"I'm going to guess then, because it seems like you want to talk about it, you've been distracted all day." He tries to conceal how much he cares. He isn't good at feelings and he doesn't want to mess this up. 

"And being distracted can get you killed, so spit it out so we can talk about it." 

Peter closes his eyes. He quickly wipes a tear away but Tony sees it anyway.  

"Is there a girl you like?" He asks, "A boy? Is someone being a dick to you?" 

Peter is foll-on sobbing now. Tony feels helpless. He doesn't know what to say. Something he said must have hit home and he just made Peter feel worse. God, why is he so bad at this? 

He gets up and walks around the table. 

"Kid?" he says and puts a hand on Peter shoulder. Peter hides his face. 

"Spiderling?" Tony asks again, he tries "It's okay." 

"I..." Peter tries to talk steadily, "I know it's okay," his voice breaks as he tries to suppress the sobs, "There's nothing wrong with me, it's just," he inhales sharply, "hard to say." 

"Whatever it is, kid," Tony says, "you can talk to me about it." 

Peter leans in and Tony rubs his back. He really seems to calm down. Maybe there was some kind of "Father Instinct" left in him after all. Although he wouldn't say he thinks of Peter as a son. He's his mentee, his protegé, and since he gave him the suit Tony also definitely feels responsible for his safety as Spider Man. 

"I think I'm gay," Peter says. 

Out of all the things Peter could feel that horrible about as it is that. 

"That's not... That's not a bad thing, kiddo," Tony says, "that's not a reason to  _cry_." 

"I know," Peter whispers, "I know but—" 

He stops talking and shrugs. 

Tony pats his back. 

"I get it," he says. Kind of he really does. 

Peter's smile is small and Tony can't help but return it. He's a little proud of him. 

"Does your aunt know?" 

Peter shakes his head, "I was going to tel her on Sunday." 

Tony nods. He sits down at his chair again. The food's gone cold but he doesn't mind. 

"So, is there a certain boy you like?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Peter blushes and grins, stirring in his food, "not telling you." 

"So there  _is one_ "

"Shut up Mr Stark"

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't my best hush i know but i haven't written fanfiction for like... years n never for the mcu pls understand  
> thank u for reading :*


End file.
